User blog:Nlby001/Nlby001's Games
Introduction This blog post will include pretty much everything in "my" universe. So far, only the Monster Games and Infinity exist. I decided to make this a blog post on this Wiki, since I want the main Wiki to be home for my Games, and creating a page or category here would not work as well as a blog post. This has barely started, but more info will come soon! Or well, whenever I feel like it! People ''Citizens '''Shiny Sparkles' - Shiny was born year 138 in District 1. She's a positive girl who loves the Hunger Games and the Capitol. Duncan Halloway - Duncan was born year 110 in District 5. When he was 12 he was reaped, but a volunteer took his place. He has a wife and two children. He's the boss of a power plant, and is rich. Gray Wheeter - Gray was born year 70 in District 9. He has three children and 4 grandchildren. He died year 155. Raise Wheeter - Raise was born year 105 in District 9. She has 2 siblings and a husband. John Wheeter - John Halga was born year 100 in District 9. Year 150 he married Raise Wheeter and got a new surname. Bane Wheeter - Bane was born year 110 in District 9. Year 130 he got married, and a year later his son was born. When his son was reaped and died year 145, his wife killed herself. Olive Outhernshire - Olive Wheeter was born year 112 in District 9. Year 140 she got married and changed her surname. Her three children were born the years 145 and 150. Frank Outhernshire - Frank was born year 110 in District 9. He's married to Olive Outhernshire and they have three children. ''Gamemakers '''Draco Raugher' - Draco was the Head Gamemaker for the 59th Hunger Games. He made the Games boring, and was therefore executed. Scorpius Scalamon - Scorpius is the Head Gamemaker for the 60th Hunger Games, the Monster Games. Dreyden - Dreyden was a research leader for the Testing Games of the Ultimate Gear. Stroter - Stroter was a research leader for the Testing Games of the Ultimate Gear. Unnamed Head Gamemaker - The unnamed Head Gamemaker was the Head Gamemaker for the Testing Games of the Ultimate Gear. ''Mentors '''Harv Ester' - Harv is a mentor for District 11. Sicke Shy - Sicke was a District 11 mentor. She died year 153. Pimper - Pimper is a mentor for District 12. Aure '- Aure is a mentor for District 1. '''Saff '- Saff is a mentor for District 1. Escorts '''Nina Gallaba - Nina is an escort for District 3. She has been its escort for over 30 years. Noah Dragomir - Noah is an escort for District 4. He's been an escort for 20 years, serving 17 of them in District 4. Conrad Scrubble - Conrad is an escort for District 7. During the reapings of the Monster Games, he was so drunk that he passed out before finishing the reaping. Ypsillon Wright - Ypsillon is an escort for District 8. Folik Griduk - Folik is an escort for District 12. ''Stylists '''Helen Fritt' - Helen is a District 7 stylist. Henri - Henri is a District 9 stylist. ''Tributes Others '''Agati' - Agati works for the Boss, in District 13. Not much is known about him, but he presumably works as a spy. The Boss - The Boss is the boss of Agati. Nothing else is known about him. Places Games The Monster Games Timeline 'The beginning' (Year 0, marks the first Hunger Games). 74 years of Hunger Games pass. (The events before and during the Hunger Games happen). After 20 years of peace, President Snow's last followers go on a killing spree. They kill most of the old victors and high ranked people, bringing the country to chaos. Nobody can fight back against them when they take control once again. The surviving victors, Johanna from 7 and Beetee from 3, are captured and put in a rebuilt arena together with some high ranked people that have survived, including the president Paylor. They all are told to fight each other until only one survive, like in the old Hunger Games. At first everybody refuse, but after 2 days of hunger an old general can't take it anymore. He strangles Beetee to death, and gets rewarded with food and water. When the other people see that, many of them start killing as well. After 4 days, only 5 people remain, including Johanna and the by then crazy general. The general kill 2 more people, before being put to rest by Johanna. The finale is between Johanna and an unknown man. Johanna fights with an axe she found and it looks like she is going to win, since the man is all beaten up while she only has recieved a bite from him. But Johanna suddenly freezes, before falling down on the ground. The man, who is laying on the ground in front of her, barely reacts before falling down as well. People see all their leaders disappear and lose hope. The Hunger Games are reinstated. 60 years pass. 'The Monster Games' (year 155) The reapings happen. During them, a rebellion is planned to happen in Districts 9 and 13, but the plan is cancelled. The training days occur. The Head Gamemaker, Scorpius Scalamon, thinks someone is hiding something and vows to find out what. Category:Blog posts